The Adventures of the Littlest of the Jedi
by JosiahGirl
Summary: After seeing the little kids in AOTC I got an idea for a story. Here is the result of that idea. The adventures of some of the youngest members of the Jedi Order. Each adventure is followed by journal entries by their Master and occasionally her Padawan.
1. Of Walking Sticks and Communicators

Littlest Jedi Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars universe but I do own my creche of initiates. Rated: G  
  
  
  
It was a really boring day for Ami. Her brother On and Siah were both sick with a cold and Master Ja'ra had made her, Ca, and the rest in the creche stay away from them. Da'car had taken them out to the garden but that was even boring. Ami looked over at Ca she looked bored too 'Maybe Ca knows something we can do'.  
  
Ca looked up "Ami I am bored I wanna go on a walk."  
  
"Me too but we can't go just us. Maybe Gym or Ave will come too."  
  
They got up to look for their friends. They found Gym first he was sitting by the fountain and didn't look too bored. "Gym you wanna come walk with us."  
  
"Ami it not allowed, we supposed to stay here, not leave."  
  
"Gym it boring here. We wanna go on a walk." Gym began to break under the girls' persuasion and pleading looks.  
  
"But Ami we get into lots of trouble if we leave Da'car, we'll be punished." Ami got a knowledgeable look on her face, "We not get into trouble if we don't get caught, we be back before Da'car find out."  
  
"Ami what about Ave?"  
  
"Bout him? He a tattletale. Let's go."  
  
Back in the creche On and Siah were sniffling and looking for something to do. On found a communicator on the table. "Siah what's this?"  
  
"I think it is a co'municator, what you going to do with it?"  
  
"Do you know what makes them work?" On asked ask he wiped his nose on his sleeve.  
  
"Nope do you?" Siah said as he picked it up.  
  
"No but I wanna find out." On said as he tried to take the communicator from Siah.  
  
"On we can't do that, remember we are in trouble cause we took apart that padd." Siah protested putting the communicator behind his back.  
  
"Don't be such a spoil sport, Siah." On said pulling himself up to his full height, all of a inch taller than Siah.  
  
"I am not a spoil sport, I don't wanna get in trouble." Siah said as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well I am going to find out and if you don't help me I am gonna tell Ami what really happened to her doll."  
  
And with that On went looking for his 'tool' kit with Siah following behind. "Fine I'll help but I wanna take off the cover."  
  
Jedi Temple Hallway  
  
Ca, Ami, and Gym were running down the hallway, giggling. "My walking stick return you will" Master Yoda floated behind the running children. They continued giggling and run that much faster. This was much better than having to play in the garden and they were having too much fun to stop just yet. They were not paying attention to where they were going and suddenly ran into 2 pairs of legs.  
  
Oomph Ami had run into the largest legs she had ever seen, and looked up to the tallest man in the world.  
  
"What do we have here?" The tall Jedi asked as he looked down at the three initiates with a smile. The three children looked up at him in awe before scrambling off to hide.  
  
"Master Jinn, my thanks my walking stick you have just saved." Yoda said as he set himself down in front of QuiGon.  
  
"These little one has your walking stick Master Yoda?" Qui Gon looked behind him to where Ami was crouching behind his legs. He could hear the plants to his left rustle as two little voices said were whispering.  
  
"If not she does, than one of the other must, give me it back, little child. When 800 you be, run this fast you will not." Yoda said looking around sternly as if daring either of the two Jedi to laugh at the situation. "Where be the other two?"  
  
"There are two more Master Yoda? I did not know you had become a initiate caretaker." The boy with the braid said hiding a smile as he pointed to the plant where the whispers were coming from.  
  
"Quiet Padawan Kenobi, or watching these three you will." Yoda said looking from Obi-Wan to the two who were hiding behind a plant.  
  
"Padawan, take these three back to where they belong, and make sure they stay there. We will wait till you return" The tall Jedi Master said as he stepped aside to reveal the children's hiding place.  
  
"Yes Master" Obi-Wan agreed looking anywhere but his Master's eyes. Suddenly Ca and Gym's were picked up and deposited at Obi-Wan's feet.  
  
Why do I always end up taking care of the troublemakers? Obi-Wan grumbled in his mind. His scowl got deeper when he heard the laughing voice of Qui Gon across their mind link. Because you were just like them when you were their age.   
  
"Come on let's put you guys back where you belong" Obi Wan said with a sigh as he held out his hands to the children.  
  
"No we no wanna go back..." Ca protested.  
  
" We no wanna nap..." Ami continued the sentence with a stomp of her foot.  
  
"We is not *yawn* sleepy." Ca finished as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Of course not." As Obi-Wan listened to the masters' laugher behind him, he guided the three littlest Jedi back to their den group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on everyone it's time to go back home." Da'car started rounding up her charges, most were well on their way to taking a nice long nap. She started to count them as they gathered around "Let's see who is here, Mia, Ric, Nan, Ciara, Ave. That's only 5, Ave where are Ami, Ca and Gym?"  
  
Ave looked at the ground trying to avoid Da'car's eyes, "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know or you aren't going to tell?" Da'car tried looking sternly at Ave, but he wouldn't meet her eyes at all.  
  
"Um" Ave looked quite sheepish, he had heard Ami tell Gym what they were going to be doing. But he didn't want to tattle. "I don't know."  
  
"You do know that lying is really wrong and that Master Ja'ra can tell when you are doing it?"  
  
"Yesh, but I not lying." Da'car sighed, she knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble when Master Ja'ra found out. She began herding them back to the creche.  
  
"Da'car there you are. Aren't you missing a few of your charges?"  
  
"I am sorry Master but they wondered off while we were in the garden. I'll go look for them."  
  
"Don't bother I'll go look for them myself. Do you mind putting them down for their nap? On and Siah are already in the room. Have you seen my communicator?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Da'car said as she lead the group toward the room, stopping short at the door. "Master, you might want to come here I have found your communicator."  
  
"Why don't you bring it out here then."  
  
"Because I am not so sure I could find all the pieces."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ja'ra asked as she came back to the sleeping quarters. Da'car just pointed into the room. Ja'ra turned to look and bit back a curse. There on the floor asleep were On and Siah in the middle of a thousand different components of what she would assume was her communicator at one time. "My goodness I knew I should have checked on them sooner. Let's put these initiates into bed before they fall over from exhaustion. Then I will go use the public communicator to tell Master Mor'da that we are missing three children."  
  
Da'car and Ja'ra got the seven initiates into their beds with only a little bit of trouble. Da'car had placed Ciara into her bed and then knelt down to clean up the components. "Padawan don't do that. It is On and Siah's mess they can clean it up when they wake for their nap." Before she could continue the door chime interrupted her. "Why don't you go and work on your studies? I'll answer that then be on my way."  
  
"Yes master." Da'car said relieved she didn't have to search for the communicator parts.  
  
Ja'ra went to answer the door straightening out her hair as she thought up an explanation for why three of her charges were missing. As the door opened it revealed Obi-Wan Kenobi holding three young children. "Master Ja'ra I believe that these three initiates are yours? My Master and I ran into them in the hallway It seems they somehow had gotten a hold of Master Yoda's walking stick."  
  
Ja'ra couldn't hide her look of shock "Thank you Padawan Kenobi, I was just getting ready to go look for these three now." she spoke as she lifted the three sleeping children from Obi-wan's arms.  
  
"You're welcome Master Ja'ra, I am sure they are unharmed. They seem to be mischief makers."  
  
"I am sure they will be fine, but they aren't the biggest mischief makers I have seen. I believe that title belongs to two other young Jedi I know." Obi-Wan looked a little sheepish as he met the eyes of his previous cheche mother. "I would hope they would never follow in mine and Bant footsteps. Good luck in getting them to calm down."  
  
"I am sure we will do just fine, you and Bant are now fine Padawan learners." Obi-wan gave Ja'ra a bashful grin "Good evening Master Ja'ra"  
  
"Good evening Padawan Kenobi."  
  
And with that Obi-Wan left whistling tuneless notes. 


	2. Journal Entry: Pride and Exasperation

Open Transmission Personal Journal Entry  
  
Finally got my initiates down for the night. Ami, Ca, Gym, Jo'siah and On have to be the wildest bunch of initiates I have seen in a long while. Jo'siah and On were down with colds today but that didn't stop the other three from getting into trouble. They were found running in the halls with Master Yoda's walking stick. My eye is twitching just thinking about being called before the council yet again. Da'car said she had only taken her eyes off them for a minute and they were gone. Chasing after 4 year-olds is a challenge for any one, especially for one as young as Da'car, but what possessed them to put those five together in the same initiate group? I thought those Jedi masters could see the future.  
  
And at times I think this was just their idea of a great joke. Some joke. On is the oldest, and he likes throwing his weight around, but only as much as Ami and Ca will let him. If you were looking at the three of them you would think that Ca and On were siblings instead of On and Ami. The only thing that On and Ami have in common is their exceptional height, but Ca is even taller than Ami. Ami and Ca are as inseparable as is humanly possible, maybe that is why they get into so much trouble. I know just by the giggling that they could be up to something. And they usually are, and they can get the boys to follow along no matter what their consciences are telling them. Maybe they will be negotiators or something to that effect when they become padawans.  
  
Jo'siah wants everyone to call him Siah now, he says it is "a big name" I think he meant big boy name but with kids you never quite know. Siah and On have been getting into their own brand of trouble lately. I found them sitting in the middle of machine parts last night. They found someone's writing pad in the garden yesterday and took it apart. "We wanna see how works" was the only explanation given to me. Then today they took apart my communicator, I need to find out where they got the tools to take all of these things apart and take it from them.  
  
At least other five haven't been too much trouble, but it hasn't been that long since this group was formed, there is some potential. Ave and Siah seem to be always to be in a competition of some sort, whether it is who is first to get dressed or who can get to the front of the line first. I have a feeling the guy competition thing is going to be a problem. The twins, Nan and Bet, connection has become more apparent. At times you can just see them "talking" back and forth, they will giggle for no reason or one will yell "no that not true" and start pouting. Ric and Mia seem to be the only ones who haven't bonded with anyone. Well actually there has been progress though with Mia, well I guess it could be classified as progress, I saw her playing with Gym before bedtime. At least Gym is one of the quieter ones in the group, he can already recite many of the stories I have been telling the past couple of months I can almost see a future for him in the library keeping track of all the journals. Maybe even one day he will read my journal and laugh at what he was so long ago. I can't forget my last two though, little Rett and Ciara, both can be loud at times but both are fiercely loyal. I hear my name being called out yet again. Just to have my children sleep all the way through the night, that is all I ask.  
  
Creche Mother Ja'ra Nalo End transmission.  
  
Open transmission Personal Journal Entry  
  
Well I went before The Council today and because Da'car was sick I had to take my initiates with me. It was kind of cute though both Ami and Ca suddenly became very shy when we entered the Council Chambers. Siah and On were the most bold, and they stood next to the girls whispering comments to them. I did see the girls wave to Master Yoda and I swear that Master Windu smiled but maybe I was wrong and he was coughing.  
  
Some good has come of the meeting though, it seems that I am to get another Padawan to help over the next couple of months. Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the initiates from my first initiate group must have been causing some problems. The Council has decided that he is to learn discipline by working with my initiates. The Force only knows how Obi-Wan will be of help. I almost fear that he will give them ideas. I can only hope that this will not be disastrous for either my children or me.  
  
Creche Mother Ja'ra Nalo End Transmission. 


End file.
